Out Of Control
by BettyLovesCupcakes
Summary: Tony and Peppers relationship is under strain. When Pepper decides to leave Tony, things spiral out of control for the both of them... Will they ever make it work? PEPPERONY - Read And Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**SYNOPOSIS: **_** Following the events from REVENGE, Tony and Peppers relationship is under strain. When Pepper decides to leave, things spiral out of control for the both of them...**_

**Hey! So I'm back :O I've been having major withdrawal symptoms from writing, I just love it so much. I can't switch my brain off! :p This is going to be set a month after my previous story: REVENGE.**

**So... As I'm in the UK, I get to see Iron Man 3 on 25th April **

**Review are so helpful and greatly appreciated... On that note, Read, Review and Enjoy **

**xxxx**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"JARVIS?" Pepper said out loud, walking around Tony's workshop, clutching her handbag close to her. "Make sure Tony reads the note, please - I've left it on the table."

"I will, Miss. Potts." The AI responded.

Pepper sat down on the chair looking around the room. One of the suits was being upgraded and was currently dismantled, pieces all over the place. She inhaled shakily, trying to calm her nerves as she vividly remembered various memories that have taken place in this very space. _It's for the best, for both of you. _She reassured herself. The silence made her more anxious, sure enough ever since what happened with Justin Hammer and losing the baby, things have taken a turn for the worse with their relationship. Tony has been constantly drinking and becoming more reckless. Anytime she tried to talk seriously to him about what happened he would just brush it off and fly off in his suit. Pepper knew that it was both of them to blame, not just Tony. Her trust issues has become even more intense and she has finally realised that being Iron Mans girlfriend makes her an easy target. Is that how she wanted to go through life - being a target? Pepper cleared her throat, standing up and taking one last look around the place.

"Okay..." She whispered to herself, walking out and slowly walking up the stairs, hand gripping onto the rail for fear of passing out. She looked towards the front door where her suitcase was, packed with the majority of her clothes. She had already conducted interviews under Tonys nose to find a new PA and has already hired the new person, due to start tomorrow. Tony was due to be back in fifteen minutes and the more time she spent looking around, the more of a chance that he'll catch her leaving - as if it wasn't hard enough. She scanned her eyes around the room one last time before heading out, picking up the suitcase on the way. She walked towards the car where Happy was waiting inside. She opened the back door and put her suitcase in, getting in after.

"Go, Happy." She said, shakily fastening her seatbelt.

He hit the accelerator and sped off down the road. "Where do you want me to drop you off? And why is there a suitcase? Does-"

"Happy." Pepper said weakly, holding up her hand to make him stop talking. "Drop me off at the airport, please?"

He glanced at her in the mirror and nodded, turning the radio up slightly. She smiled at him and looked down at her hands, convincing herself that what she was doing was for the best...

_ONE WEEK AGO..._

_"Tony, I need to talk to you." Pepper said firmly, following him into the kitchen. _

_"I'm all ears!" He sarcastically responded, holding his hands up to his ears. He picked up a bottle of vodka and got a shot glass out of the cupboard. _

_She frowned looking at him. "Can you at least not drink?" She asked in disbelief._

_He put the bottle down with a dull thud and tutted turning around facing her. "What, Pepper? I can't drink - Can I breath?"_

_She squinted her eyes at him. "Tony - I want to have a serious conversation with you... about what happened."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Are we still onto that? Look, he's in jail and-"_

_"-I lost the baby." She replied simply. _

_Tony took a step towards her, looking at her. "Maybe it was... I don't know, some way of telling us that we weren't ready. People are targeting you, we don't want them to be targeting the baby and-"_

_"-Oh!" She responded, voice raising, taking a step back from him. "So it's okay for __**your **__enemies that __**you've **__made to try and kill me?!"_

_"That isn't what I said, Your Honor - I reject!" _

_"Tony!" Pepper yelled at him, eyes wide. She scoffed at him, taking a serious matter and making it into a joke. "It's like you don't care about what happened."_

_He walked forward and grabbed her arms. "I don't care? I risked my life for you! Maybe you need to get over it..." Pepper swallowed and moved his hands from her arms, the hurt clear in her eyes. "Wait, no, I didn't mean that."_

_"Just leave me alone, please." She whispered, walking quickly out of the room, not wanting him to see her cry. As she walked up the stairs she heard a smash of a glass and Tony muttering to himself. That was the moment. The moment when she knew they were unfixable, that maybe she should just leave..._

Pepper jumped as her phone rang, disrupting her from her thoughts. She quickly glanced out of the window and saw the sign for the airport saying: FIVE MILES. She looked at her phone and saw Tony's name on the Caller ID. She exhaled before picking it up.

"Hello?" She asked in a calm voice, her spare hand gripping the handle of her bag.

"Pepper?" Tony replied, in a loud voice. "What the hell are you doing? What's this note?!"

"You don't have to shout down the phone at me." She replied quietly. She heard him breath heavily, before he cleared his throat.

"What is this supposed to mean - '_Tony, Don't follow me, Don't you dare try to trace my phone either. We need some space, some time apart. Jessica, is the new PA, she starts tomorrow. Sorry.'_" He asked, reading out the note, his hands shaking.

"Tony, I'm leaving the country. I can't do this. I need someone who can support me, not someone that is never there-"

"I'm Iron Man." He responded impatiently. "That is a part of me."

Pepper wiped away a tear from her eye, summoning up the courage to speak frankly to him. "If you had to choose... between me and being Iron Man... Which would it be?" She asked him in a steady voice. _Don't break down! _She mentally scolded herself, she literally felt like her heart was breaking but what other option was there? There was a long pause and no reply. "I thought so. Goodbye Tony."


	2. Chapter 2

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and put the story on their alerts - Have I ever mentioned how much you guys rock? :D**

**So, Read, Review & Enjoy**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Rhodey pulled up to a halt outside of Tony's Malibu mansion and swiftly got out of the car, clicking on the lock as he walked in. He had gotten a text from Pepper an hour ago asking him to keep an eye on Tony and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. When he replied to her, he heard nothing back, so now he was pretty much in limbo. Tony being reckless was nothing new, but now that Pepper was asking him to watch over him meant that there was a new degree to this. He opened the door cautiously, he could hear the faint sound of music from inside. Frowning, he shut the door quietly and walked in. Everything in the sitting room seemed fine, he peeked his head around to the kitchen and observed all of the shards of glass on the floor. Inhaling deeply he walked down the corridor, where the music grew louder, he could hear Tony singing along. _Drunk of course... _Rhodey took a deep breath and opened the door of the master bedroom. His mouth fell open when he saw Tony slumped on the bed, in his Iron Man suit, bottle of Whisky in his hand.

"_IF I COULD TURN... BACK THE HANDS OF TIME..." _Tony drunkenly sang, waving at Rhodey to come over, spilling his drink on the mattress. Rhodey shook his head, figuring out how to process the situation.

"Tony..." Rhodey said out loud, taking a step forward. He had seen Tony drunk before, but never this severe.

"_HOW MUCH I-I-I LOVE YOUUUUUU! LOVE YOUUUU! LOVE YOUUU! LOVE Y-" _Tony staggered up when Rhodey switched off his IPod Player. "What you doing?" He mumbled, blinking several times.

Rhodey crossed his arms looking at Tony. "Why are you doing this? I came over cause Pepper tex-"

Tony straightened up hearing Peppers name. "What'd she say?" He asked, getting out of the suit.

"To check on you." Rhodey replied sternly, holding Tony's arm steady as he stepped out of the suit. "What happened?" Tony looked at him, taking another big gulp out of the bottle. Rhodey reached forward and took it from his, placing it on the unit. "No more drinking, man."

"She left..." Tony mumbled, walking towards the door and heading out down the corridor, stumbling over his own feet.

"Wait...What?" Rhodey called out, following him. "What do you mean she left?" He heard no response and looked around the corner to where Tony was standing looking at a young girl who was standing there with a folder in her hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked rudely. The girl frowned at him.

"I'm Jessica... You're new PA, I came here cause you're due for a meeti-"

"-You're fired - Piss off." Tony told her, pointing at the door.

Rhodey frowned, walking forward. "Sorry, he doesn't mean that." He said apologetically to the shocked girl.

"He does mean that - get lost. I'll pay you your wages for three months so go get another job!" Tony shouted at her. She frowned at him, looking at Rhodey. "GO!" He yelled to which she jumped slightly, then turned and hurried out of the place. Tony shook his head, muttering to himself before sitting down on a sofa.

"Tony - What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rhodey asked angrily.

Tony looked up at him, with tears in his eyes. "Pepper left. She said she wants space...or time...or something. But she's gone..."

Rhodey inhaled sharply, absorbing this information. He knew there had been cracks in Tony and Peppers relationship ever since what happened with Justin Hammer and the baby. "Look, Tony..." Rhodey said calmly. "Maybe it's for the best, it _was _her choice to leave so maybe-"

"You know what?" Tony said, standing up slowly and staring at Rhodey. "Drop. Dead. Just go and jump off a bridge, cliff just go! I'll give you push! I'll do it myself..." He drunkenly rambled. Rhodey frowned at him.

"Tony, You're drunk..." He warned him.

"Just fucking get out of here." Tony sternly said, before sitting back down.

Rhodey pursed his lips, before letting out a sigh and heading outside. He slammed the door behind him and walked up to his car, pulling out his phone. He searched down his contacts list and pressed dial, eagerly waiting for her to pick up.

"Rhodey?" Natasha said, picking up on the other end.

"Natasha I need your help. Pepper left and Tony is in a real bad way." He explained quickly, growing even more concerned for Tony's well being.

She sighed slightly on the other end. "How bad?"

"Pepper left." Rhodey repeated. "I think you know how bad it is. Can you help?"

"I'm in Texas at the moment, SHIELD business." She apologetically explained.

Rhodey looked around him, frowning, thinking of a solution. "Coulson?"

"SHIELD business in Toronto." She replied. "I think I know someone who can help at this time. Get the ball moving."

Rhodey let out a sigh of relief. "Who?"

"Director Fury. If someone needs to set Tony straight, he's the man for the job."


	3. Chapter 3

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and put the story on their alerts **

**Read, Review & Enjoy**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_I don't have anyone but you... _Pepper sighed, gazing outside of the small window, observing how lightless the clouds looked. She had the constant knots in her stomach, constantly telling herself this is a mistake. _Tony said he doesn't have anyone but me... And then I leave him?! _She sighed, stretching out her arms. She peeked her head over the seat in front of her to see the trolley cart slowly coming down the aisles. _Thank Goodness... _Pepper looked at her plane ticket - One way to Venice. She smiled slightly, remembering when Tony said they should go to Venice. _Get him out of your head... Think it through, He will die or you will. Or maybe I'm being too negative? _Pepper frowned, blinking back her tears. It was too late now, she was on the plane. There was no turning back.

"Excuse me?" Pepper said to the flight attendant. "Could I have a small white wine, please?" She asked, handing her the money. The flight attendant smiled at her, handing over the small bottle and a glass. She got her change and handed it to her.

"Thank you very much."

"Thanks. How long left till we land?" Pepper asked her, pouring the wine into the glass.

"Two more hours - enjoy the rest of your flight." She politely responded, pushing the cart down the aisle, serving the next person behind her. Pepper smiled back at her, before taking a large gulp out of the glass. She frowned looking at the bottle. _I'm a hypocrite... I have a go at Tony for drinking and...now look..._ She shook her head slightly before taking the bottle and drinking the rest of the wine. Pepper turned her head, looking out of the window, letting all the memories of her and Tony swirl around her head in a misty haze. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to divert her attention to a time when things were less complicated. Of course, with Tony...

"Tony... Tony, wake up!" Rhodey said, nudging him. Tony laid spread out on the sofa, his arm and leg hanging off. Groaning Tony groaned and opened his eyes, slightly squinting at him.

"What..." Tony muttered, his head pounding. He looked at Rhodey, seeing an identical figure standing next to him. "Since when did you have a twin?" Tony asked, slowly sitting up, exhaling slowly. He leaned forward rubbing his temples.

"Mr. Stark." A voice said that was not Rhodey. Tony frowned looking up, slightly more awake to see Nick Fury standing over him. Tony raised his eyebrows at him.

"Popeye." Tony replied, standing up and staggering over to the kitchen counter, avoiding the broken bits of glass on the floor. He opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, before walking back and slumping himself onto the sofa. Rhodey and Fury sat adjacent to him, both looking at him sternly.

"Tony, you're letting things getting out of hand." Rhodey commented, leaning forward.

"You're girl leaves and now you're going to get drunk? For a genius, that ain't so smart." Fury said to him sternly. "You need to get a grip."

"And you need laser eye surgery. Or a glass eye. Anything that stops trying to look like a pirate." Tony sarcastically said to him, taking a sip of water. "And she didn't leave... She's missing."

"Missing?" Fury repeated in disbelief.

"Tony, Pepper left cause of the way things were. It was her choice, you should respect that." Rhodey calmly said, looking at Tony with concern.

"Why are **you **here?" He asked, directed at Fury.

Fury stood up, crossing his arms. "**I'm **here because you're a grown ass man who can't get a grip. You're Iron Man, you're a part of the Avengers. You need to stop with the drink and you need to stop with the moping around. If people are in danger they need a **sober **Iron Man to help - not one that ends up causing more damage." He walked towards the door, opening it. "Check yourself before you wreck yourself." He walked out, slamming the door behind him, leaving a tense atmosphere between Tony and Rhodey.

"Look, man..." Rhodey muttered standing up and sitting next to Tony. "I did what any normal person would do. You think I want to see you drunk and destroying yourself?"

He looked at Tony who had his face turned from his and his hands were clenched into fists. For a moment, Rhodey tensed wondering if Tony was going to hit him, before he heard a slight sniffle. Tony wiped his eyes, exhaling out loud.

"Do you know... that Pepper was _all _that I had?" Tony asked slowly.

Rhodey looked at Tony with pity. "You still got me-"

"-Yeah, But I'm not in love with you - don't flatter yourself!" Tony replied, chuckling lightly. "She... She completely changed me. I used to be gambling and having one night stands...Huh, and I thought I could have a family. I..." He stopped talking when his voice broke. Rhodey shuffled over and put his arm over Tony, comforting him.

"Ssh... You're gonna get through this, okay... You're going to get through this."


	4. Chapter 4

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and put the story on their alerts :)**

**Sorry for the long delay, I have been rather busy but am now back on track :)**

**Read, Review & Enjoy**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been a week since Rhodey had last seen Tony and he had heard nothing from him since then. He tried calling him on numerous times, but got no answer. Sighing, Rhodey locked his car door, walking to the front door of the Malibu Mansion. He held his breath slightly, not sure of what he was going to see. Smashed glasses, perhaps? Or a drunk Tony? Anything was possible with Tony Stark. Unpredictable was practically his middle name.

"Tony?" Rhodey called out, shutting the front door behind him. He cautiously walked around, frowning, when he saw the place was tidy. "JARVIS, where is Tony?"

"He is in the workshop." The AI replied. Rhodey nodded, before walking towards the stairs. He could hear the faint sound of music and machinery. Exhaling slowly, Rhodey walked down the stairs, looking in at what was happening. He stopped when he got to the bottom of the stairs, frowning at the music that was playing. The door at the bottom of the stairs and he walked in, folding his arms and observing Tony. Tony was leaning over a suit, fixing it. Parallel to him were four other suits that he had recently built.

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame, where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burnt..._

"Tony!" Rhodey shouted over the music. Tony looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were red and weighed down by the bags under his eyes. His hair was ruffled and his hands dirty. "Turn it down!"

Tony sighed, pressing a button on the remote and looked at Rhodey. "Look, you ain't gotta come here to check on me. I promise, I'm sticking to my curfew."

"This isn't a joke, Tony." Rhodey replied sternly, walking around looking at the suits. "What are these?"

Tony cleared his throat, leaning against the counter, taking a sip of coffee. "What does it look like?"

Rhodey nodded, looking around the workshop. "What's with the music?"

Tony scoffed looking at him. "Am I not allowed to listen to music now? Sheesh!"

"No, I mean, the _kind of music _you're listening to..." Rhodey explained, shaking his head in disbelief. Tony raised his eyebrows at him. "Look, man. I've known you for donkey's years, okay, and I have never heard you listen to anything _slow..._ Where's the AC/DC?"

Tony tutted, putting the music back on at a lower volume. "What's wrong with listening to Pink? These lyrics... is like my life - literally-"

"-Tony, that's ridic-"

"-No - Listen! _Ever worried that is might be ruined? And does it make you wanna cry? When you're out there doing what you're doing, Are you just getting by?" _Tony sang along with the song, looking down. Rhodey sighed and reached forward for the remote, skipping to the next song.

"Let's get some proper music on." He declared, pressing the skip button. He frowned listening to the beginning of the next song, _Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground..._ "Next!" Rhodey said, through gritted teeth, not wanting to hear any more soppy Pink or Beyonce songs. He heard the next piano introduction of the song, followed by a male's voice. _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now, Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same..._

"That's Bruno Mars." Tony whispered to Rhodey. Rhodey inhaled sharply, pressing down on the skip button more forcefully. _If I could turn back the hands of time-_

"Not this one again!" He exclaimed in frustration, turning off the music. He shook his head and turned to look at Tony. "Tony - what's with all the sad music?"

"It's not _sad _music!" Tony said in defence.

"Then what is it?"

"Meaningful music! I'm not going to pretend to be happy when..." Tony let out a grunt and kicked his foot of the side of the table, wincing whilst he did.

Rhodey sighed, walking towards Tony. "Are you still upset about... You know, Pepper."

Tony sighed, taking a seat. "Look around you, Rhodey. The past week all I have been doing is building suits, It's an obsession. They are a part of me and they are what drove Pepper away. Now...Now, I'm just stuck here listening to Pink and R Kelly..." He looked up at Rhodey, his eyes watering slightly. "Do you have _any _idea, at all, of where Pepper is?"

"I don't think that's the best idea..." Rhodey warned, frowning.

"I am begging you. I am literally ripped to pieces. I need to fix this, I **can **fix this. I just need to know anything. Her new number, where she is..."

Rhodey inhaled sharply, looking at the suits that Tony has built and then turned to look back at Tony. "I can give you her new number. Text her, though. Don't call."

Rhodey walked around and reached over for a notebook and pen, that was on the shelf. Sighing slightly, he ripped out a page and got his phone out scrolling down to the number from which Pepper text him a few days ago, asking if Tony was okay. He scribbled down the number and handed the paper to Tony. Tony stared at the paper, observing the reality of the situation. Rhodey patted him on the back, before walking out giving Tony his privacy. He listened to the receding footsteps on the staircase.

"Thank you, Rhodey."


	5. Chapter 5

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed :D **

**Read, Review & Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Pepper exhaled slowly, tilting her head up to the sky and closing her eyes. She could feel the heat of the sun on her face. Since arriving in Venice, she had spent most of her time either at this café or walking the streets. Trying to escape what had happened. She found herself envious of the couples in love that she often saw, walking down the street, completely immersed in each noise of the busy passersby's and other people sitting down outside the cafe faded, as she got into her own zone. No matter what she did all her thoughts eventually drifted to Tony. Whether it was remembering her first job interview with him and how she constantly ignored his flirty comments to her. She chuckled to herself remembering when he made her that meal on the plane back from the race where Ivan attacked Tony. Even before they dated they would argue like a married couple and for someone with a reputation, he was a romantic. Often cooking her meals or buying her flowers. She remembered her reaction after Tony had announced at the press conference that he was Iron Man...

_ONE YEAR AGO..._

_"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed as he walked into the room where she was waiting. She moved in front of him causing him to sigh audibly. "Are you insane? Have you actually lost your mind?!" _

_"Pepper..." Tony said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Can I at least sit down before you nag me?" He asked, moving past her to take a seat._

_Pepper scoffed, crossing her arms and staring sternly at him. "You think this is a joke? I mean, it's not enough that you nearly killed yourself before now you have an open invitation!"_

_"Sorry, dear." Tony whispered._

_Pepper looked around the room, before walking towards him. "Why did you do that?" She asked calmly, her voice lower. _

_"Why not?" He replied, rubbing his temples. "Jesus, my head, you sound like a shrill old lady." He looked up at her. "Well, the best looking old lady I've ever-"_

_"-That's enough of that." Pepper said, holding her hand up to make him stop talking. "What am I supposed to do now?"_

_"What you've been doing for the past god knows how long. I need you, Pepper." He said seriously, looking at her. Pepper sighed softly, taking a seat next to him. "Have I ever told you that you're all I got?"_

_She smiled slightly. "Yes, you have, several times actually."_

_"Am I all that you've got?" He replied, raising his eyebrows. _

_"You know the answer to that." She quickly dismissed standing up, patting down her dress. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"_

_He smiled at her, a glint in his eyes. "That will be all Miss. Potts."_

"Excuse me?" A man's voice said. Pepper jumped slightly, getting brought out of her thoughts. She sat up straight, squinting her eyes open to see a tall man standing there, smiling charmingly at her.

"Hi..." She replied cautiously.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Miss..." He said, in an Italian accent.

Pepper smiled at him. _Should I give him my name or a fake? Quick! Think of a fake name... _"Christine. My name's Christine."

"You are American, yes?" He asked. Pepper nodded. "May I buy you a drink?"

Pepper bit her lip. A part of her thought say yes. It's just a drink and she needs to take her mind of Tony. _But then aren't you cheating on Tony? _She thought to herself. "I'm sorry, I'm here for personal reasons..." Pepper awkwardly said.

"No problem. Enjoy the rest of your trip." The man politely said, walking off. Pepper exhaled shakily. _What the hell is wrong with me?! You're not with Tony, that's why I left in the first place! _She frowned the sudden realisation washing over her. _I made a mistake..._ She couldn't even be chatted up by a man, without feeling like Cheaters are going to jump in and confront her. _I still love him, I wasn't thinking straight... _She jumped slightly, when she heard the message tone go off on her phone. Taking a gulp of water, she rummaged through her bag, grabbing her phone. She froze when her eyes saw the number. _Tony. _

"Okay..." She said out loud, softly to herself. She picked up her sandwich and took a massive bite out of it, nervousness swirling in her stomach. _Rhodey must have gave him my new number. _ She wiped her hands on her skirt and took another gulp of water, glancing at the message.

_Hi Pepper. How are things? xx_

Pepper sighed in relief, that message wasn't bad. Not what she was expecting at all. She cleared her throat and quickly began typing in a reply.

_Hi, Tony. I'm good, thanks. How are you? _

She looked up frowning. How many kisses do I put? One would seem cold, but three would lead him on. He put two, so it will stay that way...

_Hi, Tony. I'm good, thanks. How are you? xx_

She hit the send button and placed the phone down on the table with a slight thud. _Turn that phone off, Virginia. _Her eyes widened as the message tone went off again. Her fingers felt numb. _Why the hell am I nervous - it's just a text. _She reached forward, picking up the phone and clicking on the message.

_Look, Pepper. I'm not going to lie. I have been a wreck without you. Example - I've been listening to a lot of R Kelly... A lot. _Pepper chuckled, shaking her head, feeling the tears in her eyes beginning to settle. _I miss you. I love you and I can promise you that I can fix things. For you, I would give up the suits, the armour... everything. You're the only person I've got. xxxxx_

Pepper shuddered, letting her tears fall. She quickly wiped her tears away, trying to calm down her breathing. _He would give up Iron Man for me? _ Pepper gasped out loud, standing up quickly, grabbing her bag. No decisions, no wasting time. She had an open return ticket. She inhaled sharply looking out on the street, her mind made up. _I'm coming back, Tony..._


	6. Chapter 6

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed :D **

**I finally got to see Iron Man 3 and it was Amazing. Very funny, action packed and unpredictable. It had a different vibe to the prior two films. (Y) (Y)**

**Short chapter, next one will be longer :)**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Tony threw the screwdriver full force across the room, letting out a grunt of frustration as he did. It had been four hours since he sent Pepper _that _text and he still hasn't gotten a reply. Breathing heavily, he picked up his phone again, exhaling as he saw no new message. He clicked on Rhodey's number and pressed dial.

"Hello?" Rhodey said, with slight rustling in the background.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked calmly.

"Paperwork. Did you text Pepper?" Rhodey asked curiously.

Tony looked around his workshop. "Yep... Nothing. I went all sentimental and I got...nothing in return."

Rhodey sighed slightly. "You have to give it time, cause-"

"-Rhodey - It's been four hours! I'm gonna go on the rebound. I'm Tony Stark. I can get _any _woman I want..." He replied confidently.

"Except Pepper." Rhodey said quietly. "You're not going on a rebound."

"You're not going to stop me. It's..." Tony looked at the clock on the wall."Ten. Past your bedtime, Rhodey." He hit the end call button and sighed slightly, looking around at all the suits he had built. This _was _an obsession. Pepper was a distraction. She kept his thoughts from swaying back to Justin Hammer or what happened in New York. Tony felt his breath hitch when he thought about New York. He nearly died. The last thing he saw was unreal, unbelievable. Even now, months after he was having trouble wrapping his head around it. Maybe he could face his demons once things with Pepper were set right... _If they ever will be_, Tony thought sadly. Sighing he walked up the stairs to the living area and slumped himself onto the sofa, crossing his arms over his eyes.

"JARVIS..." Tony mumbled out loud. "Play some music."

"May I suggest you play something more uplifting, Sir?" The AI responded.

"I suggest you play R Kelly - Now, please." Tony said, huffing and shutting his eyes.

* * *

Pepper awoke with a start, gasping slightly. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach. like something was adrift. She pushed up the window and looked outside, admiring how lightless the clouds looked. Rubbing her eyes, she quickly leaned back to see the air hostess, with a trolley.

"How long till we land?" Pepper asked eagerly.

"About an hour." The woman politely replied, turning back around to serve a passenger a drink.

Pepper swallowed, frowning, racking her brain at why she had this horrible feeling in her stomach. She knew she wasn't making a mistake going back. She felt like an idiot in the first place for leaving and being selfish. She had never been more certain of anything in her life, than she is of going back. _So why am I feeling like this..._ She wondered. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she realised... _I didn't text Tony back! He...He's going to think that I don't care. _Looking behind her to check that the air hostess had gone, Pepper reached into her bag to pull out her phone, switching it on, silently thanking herself for putting the phone onto silent. She waited until it loaded, before furiously texting:

_Tony, I got your message. I'm on the flight back, will be back there in two hours. xxxxx_

Sighing slightly, she hit the send button to almost automatically get a NOT SENT - STORED IN OUTBOX. Frowning, Pepper tried again to send it, but due to lack of signal nothing happened. Sighing she threw her phone back into her bag.

"Don't do anything reckless, Tony..." She whispered softly.

* * *

Tony jumped up when he heard the door bell go. Stretching his arms he looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing that he had been asleep for nearly two hours. Letting out a slight sigh, he walked towards the door. He stopped in his trail when he realised that it could be Pepper at the door. Clearing his throat, he picked up the pace and opened the front door.

"Oh." He said out loud, disappointed to see Christine Everhart standing there, with a folder and a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you too, Tony." She replied, brushing past him and helping herself in. She looked around the living room. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Uh... Work. At work. Busy. It's just me." Tony stuttered, shutting the door. "Can I help you?"

She sat down on the sofa, smiling at him. "I would like to interview you..."

"Nope, Get out." He quickly replied. _Maybe this can be a rebound... _ "Okay, you know what I changed my mind - shoot. Ask questions. Start."


	7. Chapter 7

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and added the story to alerts :)**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Help yourself, why don't you..." Tony mumbled, watching as Christine helped herself to the scotch on the unit. She turned around to him, gulping it down, not breaking the eye contact.

"Were you aware that Justin Hammer was released from prison?" She asked, smiling, walking slowly towards him.

"Er...No." Tony replied, raising his eyebrows, taking a step back. _For god's sake! You slept with her once, just do it again! Not like I need an instruction manual or a how-to. _"Next question?"

"Funny. Seeing as _Virginia _was the one that got him arrested, I would've thought you'd be the first to know. Although, he's disappeared." Tony looked at her shrugging. "Hm. You know the last time I interviewed you, I didn't get many answers.." She said slowly, smirking at him.

_Dear God, she's flirting with me... _"Yeah, No, Mm. You threw yourself at me, so..." Tony breath hitched when he tripped over his own foot. "Take a seat... I need to make a quick phone call..." Tony said, before rushing out of the room, quickly dialling Rhodey's number. "Pick Up...Pick Up...Pick-"

"What do you want now, Tony?" Rhodey sighed.

"I don't know what to do!" Tony whispered in panic, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about? Where are you?" Rhodey quickly asked, presuming the worse.

"I'm on top of the moon - lend me a hand? That _woman, _Christine, is here."

"What... Do you mean?" Rhodey asked.

Tony sighed, pacing around the room. "I said I wanna go on a rebound and I have a freaking genie in a bottle."

"Huh?" Rhodey stuttered.

Tony grunted slightly in frustration. "Rebound. I take a nap and guess who's at my front door? It's a sign. This is it. Moving on."

"Tony." Rhodey said in a steady, stern voice. "You're not going on a rebound. You love Pepper."

"I need to pee." Tony quickly spat out, hanging up the phone. He leaned against the wall, running his hands through his hair. _Do I love Pepper? _Tony scoffed, mentally slapping himself. _Of course I love Pepper! She's the only person I got...Had. _ Tony exhaled slowly, before patting down his hair and wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. Clearing his throat he walked back into the living room, taking a seat opposite Christine. She smiled, handing him a glass of wine. Tony picked it up, squinting at the bottom of the glass.

"I haven't drugged you..." She said slowly, frowning at him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Tony said, downing the glass in one gulp. "Next question?"

"You know, I was thinking we could skip the questions and er...well... I think we both know what we want." She said in a husky voice, getting up and taking a seat next to him. Tony cleared his throat again, shuffling away from her.

"You know being a nymphomaniac is nothing to be ashamed about - You should get help." Tony said slyly.

"Then help me, Tony." She chuckled. "Like you're any better."

"I've settled down." Tony replied immediately, glaring at her.

Christine rolled her eyes, taking another sip of wine. She looked around the room. "To who? I don't see anyone here..."

"Like I said, she's working!" Tony said defensively, his voice rising.

"Hmmm... I'm sure." She whispered, moving closer to him. "A leopard never changes it spots..." She whispered, leaning closer to him. He froze, when their lips where nearly touching.

_Do it... Don't... Do it - Gods sake Tony! _He thought angrily to himself.

"Tony?" A woman's voice said. Tony felt his blood ran cold and Christine leaned back, giving someone behind him a dirty look. His mouth fell open and felt a lump in his throat. That wasn't just a woman's voice. He knew that voice better than anybody else. That voice which kept him going on when he felt like he couldn't. The woman who he loved. The woman who he couldn't live without. Tony slowly got up, feeling his fingers shaking and his breath hitching. He slowly turned around to see her. Standing there, with a confused look on her face. Her eyes, mixed with emotion of happiness and sadness. Her hair hanging loose around her face. He felt like the moment he looked at her in her eyes, that nothing else happened. _Am I dead? _Tony thought. He quickly blinked, looking at Christine.

"You need to go. Now." He said shakily to her.

She shrugged. "Your loss. Actually, I want another glass of wine." She said smugly, sitting down.

The woman walked forward, dropping her luggage onto the floor. Tony had never seen her walk with such determination and fire in her eyes. She walked until she was within touching distance of him. She looked at Christine with disgust.

"I think you should get the hell out of here. Now." Pepper spat at her, standing tall.


	8. Chapter 8

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and added the story to alerts :)**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Tony blinked several times trying to process what was happening. First, he has considered going on the rebound, but evidently always returns back to the thought of his love for Pepper. Then, Christine, who he had a one night stand with, which was as meaningless as them all, waltzes in helping herself to his wine and comes onto him. Then as he was debating whether or not to kiss her, knowing that in his heart he didn't want to, Pepper walks in. Tony exhaled shakily at that thought... Pepper. Who was now standing in front of Christine, looking like she was going to punch her. _Why am I turned on by that? _Tony thought, observing them both. Her face was slightly but her eyes were filled with hatred towards Christine.

Christine, scoffed, crossing her arms. "Excuse me?"

Pepper took a step forward. "I said... Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. House."

"Our..." Tony quickly said, coughing slightly. Pepper turned and looked at him, those dangerous eyes silently threatening him. "Or...Yours. Whatever is...Yeah."

Christine looked at Pepper, looking at her up and down. "Whatever..." She said, pushing past Pepper. "He came on to me, FYI. So... go and do the ironing - do what you're best at."

Pepper inhaled sharply, before following her. "Hey." She said quietly. Christine turned around ready to say something before Pepper jabbed her in her face with her right fist. "You come back here, I'll put you in a hospital!" Pepper growled at her. Christine scoffed, clutching the side of her face and walking briskly out, slamming the door behind her.

Both Pepper and Tony stood still, the atmosphere tense. Words needed to be said, but it was a matter of who would speak first. Pepper inhaled sharply, walking over to her luggage and straightening them. She quickly glanced over at Tony, before looking down. Tony blinked several times. _Pepper punched Christine! That was... freaking epic! _ He cleared his throat, slowly walking towards her. He walked with caution, every step brought him closer to her. He walked until her was right next to her, he slowly brushed his hand over her hand, wanting confirmation that this was real. That he wasn't hallucinating. This moment, this very second, they were together.

"So..." Tony said, hovering his hand by hers, looking at her intensely.

Pepper looked up at him. He could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. "So..." She whispered back to him. "I feel like I should apologise for punching her..."

"I was sexually harassed by her... Or about to be..." Tony said awkwardly, smirking slightly. Pepper smiled slightly, fidgeting with her hands, the silence becoming unbearable. "How have you been?" Tony asked. He mentally slapped himself, out of all of the thousands of things he wanted to say, he asks her how is she?

"Good." Pepper mumbled back, exhaling shakily.

"SIR, Shall I finish playing the rest of the R Kelly songs?" JARVIS announced unexpectedly.

Tony closed his eyes, cringing for a second. He opened his eyes to see Pepper frowning, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Good timing JARVIS" Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. _Way to ruin a moment..._

"R Kelly?" Pepper repeated, amused. She thought about it for a second. Tony _never _listens to music that was mainstream. It was always AC/DC or some rock band or just loud music. Her eyes widened when she realised what was going on. " Wait... JARVIS, Is Tony listening to _his _IPod?"

"I'm afraid not Miss. Potts, Mr. Stark is listening to your IPod playlist, although he has insisted on only playing songs which can make him cry." JARVIS replied. Tony face was scrunched up, seemingly embarrassed. "I think that Mr. Stark is expressing his emotions through meaningful lyrics and badly singing along to them." Pepper bit her lip, to stop her from laughing. _Way to rub salt in the wound, JARVIS. _Pepper thought, amused.

"JARVIS! Just... stop." Tony said, his voice rising with desperation. He sighed heavily, looking at Pepper, his eyebrows raised and holding his arms out. "You caught me."

"No more AC/DC? Or whatever loud music that you listened to..." Pepper replied, smiling, relieved that the tension was no longer there.

"Well... I want to give you some romantic monologue, where it's a pathetic old sap in the airport, but... I'm not perfect , I'm nowhere near it and I have a lot of flaws, example A - spinach doesn't digest well with me and-"

"-Tony." Pepper said, feeling that the conversation was swaying away from the topic matter. Seeing Tony talking like this had just confirmed everything. She made the right decision.

Tony nodded, clearing his throats. He hesitated for a moment before just spitting it out. "I'll give up the suits - no more Iron Man." His heart hurt a little saying that, he was attached to the suits.

"I don't want you to." Pepper said softly, taking his hand. She moved their hands to the arc reactor on his chest, watching the slight blue glow through his top. "They saved your life."

Tony looked into her eyes, swallowing. The cave, Yinsen... "You looked tanned." Tony commented, changing the subject matter.

"You look tired." Pepper replied, taking note of the bags under his eyes and his ruffled up hair.

"Haven't slept much...too much partying and err, celebrating." Tony said, smiling. _A Total Lie!_

"Is that so?" Pepper asked, challenging him, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"Yup."

Pepper smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach into her eyes. There were still unsaid words. There was still an apology to be made. "I'm sorry - I'm _really _sorry. What I did was...selfish and unfair. It wasn't fair on you and..." Pepper sighed blinking back tears. She went through what she would say over a million times on the plane, but just decided to speak from her heart. She couldn't give a fancy, emotive monologue laced with metaphors that conveyed expressive deep meaning. She could only say the truth. "I love you. _A lot. _I love the bad, egotistical parts of you and I love the caring, loving side of you..."

Tony smiled, closing the gap between them and hugging her, inhaling her scent. He kissed the top of her hair. _All the pain was worth it for this moment... _He thought. "I'm like a care bear. You can't help but love me." Tony chuckled. Pepper laughed slightly, rolling her eyes. "I love you too Pepper."

Pepper rested her head against his chest, contempt on being there. Being home. With Tony.


	9. Epilogue!

**OUT OF CONTROL**

**So, This is the final chapter AKA the epilogue :D Thanks so much for the follows, alerts, favourite and reviews :D :D**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER NINE - EPILOGUE**

It had been nearly two weeks since Tony and Pepper were reunited. Things didn't go back to normal instantly, neither of them expected that. There was still a slight bit of tension, so they resolved to be as honest with each other as they can. No more hiding their true feelings or anything that may be bothering them. Piece by piece, they discussed and resolved all existing matters, from Tony being Iron Man, to the incident with Justin Hammer. They were stronger together than when they were apart. That fact was inevitable.

Pepper stopped in her steps and slipped off her high heels, breathing a sigh of relief. She picked them up with one hand and walked into the main room, smiling when she saw Tony sitting down on the computer.

"Miss. Potts..." Tony said quietly, standing up walking towards her, his arms open and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Pepper smiled back, side stepping to the side and brushing past him, placing her heels behind the sofa. "Oh... So that's how it is..."

"That's how what is?" Pepper asked, smiling at him, leaning against the sofa holding her folder in her hand.

"I have something to say to you." Tony announced suddenly, brushing his hand through his hair and inhaling deeply. He took a few steps towards her, closing the gap and kissed her lightly on her lips. She sighed against him, feeling melted towards him, feeling whole.

"Then say it..." She whispered to him, rubbing his arms with her hands.

"I, er...Have a... I have a proposal for you." Tony said out loud, looking at her seriously.

Pepper slipped against the sofa and quickly straightened up, her expression being that of shock. She went to say something but stopped, her mouth open and eyes wide. She shook her head slowly. Tony frowned, looking confused. "We can't get married!" Pepper blurted out loud. "We're nowhere near ready and, and... It-"

"Pepper, Hey, breath!" Tony quickly said, grabbing her gently. "I wasn't proposing marriage. I'm the runaway groom. No...God no. Anyway, I was _proposing _for us to have a date night."

Pepper nodded slowly, shaking her head at her ridiculous presumption and her even more ridiculous reaction. "Date night." She repeated.

"Yeah, you know we sit down talk and have dinner. We can dessert too, if you'd like... Speaking of which..." Tony whispered, sliding his hands down to her hips. "Do you-"

"Tony..." Pepper said warning him, stepping out of his grasp.

"Pepper... " He repeated.

"I love you." She said. A statement so simple, yet summed up everything.

"I love you too." He responded, smiling crookedly at her.

She walked towards the stairs, taking a few steps up. "And now... You are going to follow me..." She said, walking up and out of sight.

Tony smiled chuckling to himself. "My life rocks."

**THE END!**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
